Season 6 Episode 2: The Ravens Awakening
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Morgana sat in her chambers, she had the glass jewel in her hand and was staring at the bed. The curtains were drawn around it and she looked at it nervously. Her eyes changed to red and she stood and started to walk toward it. Her hand reached for the curtain, as she did so she shook her head, and the red faded from her eyes "no!" she cried to the empty room, "I will not do it." Her eyes flashed red again, and she rubbed her temple, shaking her head until the red light faded.

There was a knock on the door, she opened it and saw Prince Belin. She smiled, "Belin, do come in."

The prince walked in, "I just came to see how you were my Lady." Morgana frowned at him, "You look troubled?" He sighed and sat down at the table, "just a disagreement with father" he explained. Morgana nodded, "your father is a cruel man" she stated. Belin nodded, "his cruel nature is not spared on his family."

Morgana smiled a cold smile, "what if there was something you could so about it?" Belin looked up at her curiously, "go on?" "What if I could give you the power to be rid of him?" Morgana asked, watching him closely.

Belin smiled, "I would take it." He stated. Morgana smiled, "I have a gift for you" she said, placing the heart shaped jewelled on the table before him.

Belin's eyes widened. He slowly reached out his hand and picked it up. As he touched it Morgana started to chant #SPELL#, the glass jewel cracked and a wisp of light slithered out, it circled Belin before sliding in through his mouth. Belin gasped and slumped forward in his chair, his head on the table. Morgana looked down at him. His eyes flew open, they turned completely black. Morgana grinned.

Belin slowly sat up and looked around. "Welcome back Sigan" she said with an evil smirk. He looked up at her, "Lady Morgana, you have woken me" he said. Morgana nodded, "indeed I have, if we work together we can easily take Camelot, I know this is something you have long wanted." Sigan smiled, "I have waited a long time."

Morgana nodded, "you will not have to wait much longer, but there is a favour I must ask of you first." Sigan nodded, "anything, my Lady." Morgana took a deep breath, she walked toward the bed and she slowly reached her hand toward the curtains.

Opening Credits

The druids sat around a campfire with Gwaine. Galahad was bandaging a cut on his arm, and he winced in pain. Galahad stood as Iseldir approached them. "We must leave for Camelot tomorrow" Iseldir said, "he is not yet well enough to travel." Galahad and Iseldir glanced down at Gwaine, "Don't worry, I will stay with him, I will meet you at Camelot when he is well" Galahad offered. "You are sure?" asked Iseldir. Galahad nodded, "the prophets do not lie, your help is needed, you must speak to queen without delay." Iseldir smiled, "we will leave at first light."

Merlin was kneeling beside the bed in which Arthur lay, with silent tears running down his face. As he watched, Arthur's eyes flickered and he turned his head, "Merlin?" he said softly. Merlin smiled through his tears, "you're alive" he said softly. Arthur frowned at him and sat up, groaning at the pain in his side, "yes… no need to look so upset about it" he joked. The joke was lost on Merlin who was too shocked to reply.

They sat, looking at each other for a long time, the silence was awkward and neither knew what to say. Both looked ashamed. Finally Arthur broke the long silence, "Merlin I…" he started, but Merlin cut him off, "I am so sorry Arthur."

Iseldir and two other druid men stood in the woods. They looked around when they heard a noise, and saw Percival walking toward them with a smile. He shook Iseldir's hand and nodded to the other two men. "Is Gwaine alright?" he asked. Iseldir nodded, "he recovers well but was not yet strong enough to return." Percival nodded, "I have spoken to the queen she is happy to meet with you." Iseldir smiled, and followed Percival out of the woods. As they approached the citadel two guards ran forward and restrained the druids. "Release them, I must take them to the queen." Percival said firmly. The guard shook his head, "they are known sorcerers, they are under arrest" Percival nodded, "then come with me, I must insist they speak with the queen." The guards looked at each other and shrugged, they turned and followed Percival into the castle.

Percival entered council chambers and found Guinevere speaking to her council. "A word, alone, My Lady" Percival asked. Gwen nodded, "you are dismissed" she said to the council. They all turned to leave but she put her hand on Gauis' arm, "please stay Gauis" she said, and he sat back down. Once the room was empty the guards led the druids into the room. "That will be all" Gwen said, the guards nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Gwen stood up, she glanced at Percival who gave a small nod and a smile. "I understand you wanted to speak with me?" she asked. Iseldir stepped forward and bowed, "Your highness, I bring news. Sir Gwaine is recovering slowly, he will be returned to Camelot when he is well enough to travel." Gwen smiled, "I thank you for showing him such kindness."

Iseldir frowned, "but I also bring a warning, a great war approaches, the prophecies are well known to my people, it has been foretold our help would be needed."

Gwen exchanged a look with Gauis, "our men are being attacked, by arrows poisoned with sorcery, we cannot hope to cure them without magic, your help would be most welcome" Gwen said.

Iseldir nodded, "and the law my lady?" Gwen took a deep breath, "your magic, used with permission will no longer be outlawed."

Morgana pulled back the curtains on the bed, Mordred lay on it, pale and still. She looked at him sadly before turning to Sigan. "I know you have power over life and death, you can bring him back?" she begged.

Sigan nodded, "indeed I can, My Lady, but I cannot give him life without taking another's" Morgana smiled cruelly, "I have someone in mind. With Belin's father dead you would be king."

Sigan laughed, "bring him to me."

Arthur and Merlin were still looking at each other warily. "Why do you do this?" Arthur asked softly. "It is my destiny to protect you, Arthur" Merlin replied.

"Destiny?" Arthur asked, looking confused. Merlin smiled, "your story has been written since the dawn of time, you are the once and future king, destined to unite the land of Albion, the prophecies say you will need my help to achieve it."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "there are prophecies?" Merlin looked apologetic, "I didn't believe it myself at first."

Arthur looked stunned, but then shook his head, "if we ever get home, things will be different Merlin, you have my word." Merlin smiled, and tears glinted in his eyes again. "Where are we anyway?" asked Arthur.

Iseldir stood with Gauis in his chambers. Gauis was mixing a potion while Iseldir watched. "Does anyone else know Merlin's true identity?" Iseldir asked. Gauis nodded solemnly, "the queen knows, but we do not speak of it openly." Iseldir nodded, "that is wise. Is it true, that he has taken Arthur to Avalon?" Gauis sighed, "yes, but there has been no word, the signs show the King is dead." Iseldir looked at him carefully, "all may not be as it seems."

Gauis put the bowl down with a loud thud, "you think they are still alive?" he asked. "Emrys and Arthur are destined to unite the land and bring back the old ways" Iseldir said simply. "Then there is hope" replied Gauis.

Iseldir smiled and nodded. He picked up the bowl of potion, his eyes flashed gold and the potion bubbled.

Morgana opened the door to her chambers and walked in with King Lott. "What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked gruffly. "Patience" said Morgana darkly as she closed the door behind him. Lott glared at Belin, "what are you doing here?" he asked. Belin smiled, "goodbye father" he said. Lott drew his sword, Morgana's eyes flashed and it flew out of his hand. Lott's hand went to the stone around his neck and he looked stunned. Belin's eyes turned black. Sigan stepped forward and raised his hand, Lott flew to the ground, dead.

The door opened and Sefa walked in with a jug of water. She saw Lott on the floor and gasped. Morgana stepped forward. She took the jug from Sefa and placed it on the table. She passed the glass jewel to her, "Sefa, take this to the blacksmith, ensure it is destroyed, immediately." Sefa nodded nervously and glanced down at Lott. Morgana followed her gaze, "don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone" she said darkly. Sefa bowed, "no of course not, My Lady" she whispered before leaving the room.

Morgana walked over to the bed with Sigan. Sigan held his hands over Mordred's head. "Ic i wece" he cried.

Mordred's eyes flew open.

"So you agreed to this quest? You could die, Merlin" Arthur said with a frown. Merlin shrugged, "that was the price for your life, I have to do it." Arthur sighed, "you are a good friend Merlin..." he said quietly, not meeting Merlin's eyes while he spoke.

The willow leaves parted and Alba stepped through, "Merlin, it is time" she said simply. Merlin stood up, "goodbye Arthur" he said sadly. Arthur looked troubled, "be careful." Merlin nodded and followed Alba out of the tree.

Sefa ran down a corridor and hammered on a door. Alain opened it and ushered her in. "Sefa, whatever is the matter?" he asked. Sefa was looking nervous, and close to tears. "It's the Lady Morgana" she said in barely more than a whisper. Alain frowned and used magic to lock the door, "go on?" he urged. "I think she has killed the king." Alain gasped. Sefa held up the jewel, "she asked me to destroy this, to stay quiet but I.. I had to tell someone.." She started to cry and Alain put an arm around her. "You did the right thing by telling me" he said gently, "whatever that is, keep it safe. The King has a way to deal with sorcery. Don't say a word of this Sefa, but I may be able to stop her."

Merlin stood before Gaya, she handed him a small crystal which he placed inside his pocket. "Good luck, Merlin." She waved her hand and an archway of brilliant light appeared before him. Merlin took a deep breath and stepped through. He walked out on the other side through a stone arch. The arch was atop a hill and a winding stone path could be seen going down it. "Follow the stones" he heard Gaya's voice in his mind. Merlin walked down the stone path, he held his hand to his head in pain. He was struggling to breath in this strange place. "Take the right path" he heard again as he reached a fork in the road.

Finally, a cave came into view. Merlin stumbled toward it, he was pale and weak. He fell to his knees and planted the crystal in the ground. A great light shone from it, and all around him crystals began to grow.

He smiled and was able to take a deep breath, but still struggled to stand. "Hurry back Merlin" he heard.

Alain walked cautiously toward the throne room. He peered in and could see no one inside, he walked in and closed the door quietly behind him. "Hello Alain" he heard. He whipped around and saw Morgana standing behind him. Prince Belin and Mordred stood beside her. Belin's eyes were dark black and Alain was scared. Morgana pointed to a chair not far from the throne, "please sit" she said, with a cruel grin. "No.. " whispered Alain. Morgana raised her hands and with magic forced him into the chair. "Thought you would interfere with my plans, did you?" Morgana asked. Alain shook his head, "I would never, my Lady" he stammered. Morgana smirked, "no, you won't" she stated. Belin raised his hand sharply, the trap door beneath Alain flew open and they heard a sickening thud as he hit the ground. Morgana laughed. The doors flew open and two guards dragged Sefa into the room.

"Sefa…" Morgana said, shaking her head, "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut?" The guards threw her to the ground and she knelt before Morgana, "I didn't say anything, my Lady" she said quietly. "No? and I don't suppose you destroyed the glass I gave you either?" Sefa stuttered, "I.. I have not had time."

Morgana laughed, "no, of course not, no matter Sefa, I have a new task for you, I need you to take a message." Sefa looked up warily, "a message?" she asked. Morgana smiled coldly, she raised her hand and cried "ic i áþinde þu you tówríðest." Sefa screamed with pain, when she stopped she held a hand to her face. The skin was twisted and melted.

"Take the glass, go to Camelot, Gauis will know what it means. And you can tell Guinevere to step aside, now that Arthur is dead it will not be long until I take my throne," Morgana said with a smirk. Sefa stood shakily with tears pouring down her disfigured face. "GO!" shouted Morgana.

Merlin stumbled up the stone path. His vision was blurry, it slipped in and out of focus. He saw the stone arch at the top of the hill but was struggling to keep going. He fell to his knees and rubbed his temples. "Come, Emrys, you are almost there" he heard in his head. With the last of his strength he pulled himself up. He stumbled to the stone arch, and fell through it. He saw a bright, white light, and then all went dark.

Gauis closed the door to the infirmary, as he turned to leave Gwen approached. "Gauis, what news?" she asked.

Gauis smiled, "all those who were injured are recovering, the druids help has been invaluable, My Lady"

Gwen sighed with relief. "I have told the council of the changes to the law, healing magic is now permitted, with my permission." Gauis smiled, "How did they take it?" Gwen frowned, "most were pleased, they know we could not have won the battle at Camlann without help from… the sorcerer, but some did not agree. Some feel it is a dangerous move" Gwen explained. Gauis nodded, "You did the right thing." He said kindly. Gwen nodded, "I know… but is it enough?"

Arthur was sat up in bed, and looking down at Merlin with concern. Merlin was pale and was shaking.

"Will he be alright?" he asked. Alba smiled, "the young warlock is strong." She said simply. She held her hand over his head and her eyes flashed. The shivering stopped. Arthur watched her nervously.

Sigan was sat upon the throne. He wore the Kings crown and a smirk. Morgana leant on the throne behind him. "So, my Lady, tell me your plans to take Camelot?" he asked. Morgana walked around to stand in front of him, and smiled, "I do not just plan to take Camelot, I plan to make her suffer. With your army I plan to take her allies, one by one, leaving Camelot alone, with no one to turn to. Soon Gwen will realise just how hard it is to be queen." Sigan laughed. "You can raise an army? They can do as I need?" Morgana asked. "Oh yes" Sigan replied. "Then what are we waiting for?" Morgana asked.

Sigan stood before the rows of covered bodies in the square. He raised his hands and cried "déaþlicnes" thunder cracked overhead, black clouds filled the air. Morgana looked down where the bodies had been and saw hundreds of ravens.

She looked at Sigan curiously. "They can attack, but those who try to kill them will join them, the birds are the living dead." Morgana's curious look turned into an evil grin. "We attack Nemeth first."

Merlin's eyes flew open. He sat up suddenly in bed causing Arthur to jump. "Merlin! Are you alright?" he asked.

Merlin was breathing heavily, "Morgana… and Sigan." Arthur frowned, "Morgana is dead, you killed her."

Merlin nodded, "I don't think she is dead anymore." Arthur's face fell. "What about Sigan, I remember him, he was defeated many years ago?" Merlin still looked pale and shaky as he replied, "I only trapped his soul back in the jewel, Morgana has taken the citadel before, it is possible she has taken it."

Arthur looked horrified at the prospect but then his face changed, "that was you?" Merlin gave a small shrug and nodded. Arthur looked almost impressed, "Anything else you haven't told me, Merlin?"

Merlin gave him a sheepish look.

Morgana was seated in her chambers alone. Her eyes suddenly turned red and she slumped back onto the chair. The sidhe inside her came forward and Daen appeared, hovering in front of her. "Thrinta, what happened? Sigan was supposed to possess the druid boy" he demanded. "I am sorry my lord, the witch is strong, she fought back against me, but do not fear, we can still succeed in our plan." Daen glared at her, "do not fail me," he warned.

Gwen and Gauis were speaking quietly in the council chambers when there was a knock on the door.

A guard opened it, behind him followed a person in a long cloak. Their hood was up and it covered their face. "I am sorry to interrupt my Lady, she says she has an urgent message for Gauis." Gauis frowned and nodded to the guard. The guard bowed and closed the door behind him.

The cloaked figure stepped forward, they held out their hand and passed Gauis the cracked jewel. Gauis gasped as he took it. "Please, who is this message from?" He asked.

Sefa lowered her hood. Gauis and Gwen gasped at her disfigured face. "It is from Morgana" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Gwen turned to Gauis in horror. "It would appear Morgana has once again declared war on Camelot." He said darkly.


End file.
